Doux foyer
by Lentilles
Summary: Le Soldat de l'Hiver - Natasha se retrouve dans l'appartement vide et silencieux de Steve, avec une quiche à peine entamée (bientôt finie) et des réponses qui intéressent pas mal de gens. Elle est juste fatiguée.


**Doux foyer**

La dernière fois que Natasha s'était invitée dans son appartement, il avait été impeccablement rangé, propre et ordonné. Il avait crié _Steve !_ , pas chaleureux mais poliment accueillant, un havre d'une paix tranquille et sans prétentions qu'elle avait tant apprécié dans sa vie sans bon port.

Maintenant, quelques jours ( _et une éternité d'événements_ ) plus tard, Natasha se tenait debout au milieu du couloir, au milieu du silence, un courant d'air frais s'engouffrait entre les derniers éclats de vitre encore accrochés au cadre, et elle regardait fixement le sang piétiné sur le sol. Ce n'était pas le cadavre de Nick qu'elle voyait (non, Nick était vivant et entier et ne lui avait pas fait confiance) mais le corps brisé de Steve, dégorgeant de son sang et des eaux crasseuses du fleuve.

Elle ferma les yeux, seulement pour entendre Pierce ; « _Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir que le monde entier sache qui vous êtes vraiment ?_ »

Natasha n'était personne. Elle avait arraché sa dernière couverture, laissant son essence nue, comme un robot sans programme, un fantôme sans vérité, juste un corps épuisé, éreinté, qui crevait de se raccrocher à _quelque chose_. Ils avaient gagné mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Elle était libre mais aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir tout perdu. Et si un poids immense avait été levé de ses épaules, vraiment, elle avait juste l'impression que sa charge n'en était que plus lourde.

Elle déglutit un peu plus difficilement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et se détourna du sang.

Comme dans un rêve ( _comme si les événements des derniers jours n'étaient qu'un rêve_ ), elle gagna la cuisine et fouilla le frigo. Bien que Steve désapprouvât la manière qu'elle et Clint avaient d'entrer chez lui par effraction à n'importe quelle heure de n'importe quel jour, qu'il fût présent ou non, il avait pris l'habitude de cuisiner des portions plus larges et de toujours leur laisser des restes à disposition. Et Natasha avait faim. Mais il n'y avait ni casserole, ni plat à gratin, ni boîte hermétique à moitié pleine dans les rayonnages et, ( _parmi tous les trucs stupides au monde_ ) l'espionne fatale qui avait réussi à ne pas verser une larme sur son ami mourant faillit en pleurer. Mais elle trouva une quiche à peine entamée dans le four et, ( _parmi tous les trucs stupides au monde_ ) cela lui donna le début de la sensation de réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Quelque chose pour la relier au monde, à un souvenir qui était complètement et indéniablement _elle,_ et pas quelque mensonge qu'elle appelait couverture.

Un repas. Cuisiné par Steve. En pleine nuit, dans son appartement. C'était, elle décida, une habitude qui allait perdurer.

Natasha s'installa sur une chaise haute au comptoir, s'attaquant au plat en arrachant de petits morceaux avec les doigts. Tout en mâchant, elle se demanda si cuisiner était quelque chose que Steve appréciait vraiment faire ou si c'était un moyen de tromper l'ennui, ou de se distraire de ses ( _nombreux_ ) problèmes, ou s'il considérait simplement que se nourrir sainement était un de ses devoirs. Elle se promit de lui demander lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle-même n'aimait pas particulièrement cuisiner. Encore qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable les quelques fois où ses missions l'avaient conduite à jouer des casseroles… _Question de circonstances,_ elle dédaigna simplement.

Un bruit venant de l'entrée mit brusquement tous ses sens en alerte. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui essayait de ne pas se faire entendre, souffle réprimé et pas ne faisant pas craquer le bois. _Hydra_ , fut la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit et Natasha attrapa prestement un couteau à découper. Souple et silencieuse, elle quitta sa position exposée pour se coller contre le mur, prête à couper la carotide à n'importe quel assassin s'introduisant dans l'appartement de Steve. Et si c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver… et bien elle espérait pouvoir placer quelques coups douloureux avant d'être forcée de fuir.

 _Cinq,_ décompta Natasha, toute fatigue complètement oubliée. _Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Maintenant._ Juste quand le canon d'un pistolet dépassait l'angle du mur, l'espionne se lança, main non-armée en avant pour dégager l'arme, la lame suivant de près. L'intrus offrit une résistance inattendue, réussissant à la fois à garder le contrôle du pistolet et éviter le couteau en se retirant à distance.

Et Natasha la reconnut.

En face d'elle, la voisine qui n'était pas une infirmière la replaçait également, baissant son arme. Natasha se surprit à en faire autant avec son couteau avant de se traiter d'idiote finie et de reprendre sa pose de combat. _Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir échoué à la démasquer_ … Être suspicieuse et exposer les gens était son boulot, pourtant elle était tombée dans le panneau tout aussi facilement que Steve. Hors de question qu'elle continuât sur cette lancée en assumant que la fausse infirmière ( _Agent Treize,_ avait dit Steve) n'avait pas juré allégeance à Hydra. Après tout, on lui avait ordonné de protéger Steve et il avait fini aux soins intensifs. ( _hypocrite_ ) Et la « confiance » de Nick ne valait pas ( _plus_ ) un clou.

Pourtant, l'Agent Treize la regardait avec une expression qu'elle pouvait croire honnête, inquiète, expectative, et elle rangea son pistolet dans son étui sans hésitation. Natasha décida qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien être méfiante et faire ses recherches plus tard ; accepter la présence d'un agent à la loyauté ambiguë ne lui était pas étranger et elle ne voulait pas risquer de réduire la quiche en miette dans le feu d'un affrontement. Elle jeta le couteau sur le comptoir et reprit sa place.

« Il est vivant, » elle annonça platement, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire plus que les traits de l'Agent Treize prirent la forme du soulagement.

« Tu en veux ? » elle demanda ensuite en désignant la quiche.

Si l'autre fut surprise de la proposition, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et tira plutôt une deuxième chaise pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du comptoir. Tout comme Natasha, elle piocha dans le plat avec les doigts, et tout comme Natasha, elle eut l'air de tirer de l'action un réconfort à sa fatigue.

« Salement blessé ? tenta la fausse infirmière avec un coup d'œil prudent à Natasha.

\- Encore pire, » répondit l'espionne et elle se souvint de la panique qui l'avait prise aux tripes quand elle avait aperçu la silhouette immobile allongée sur la berge.

 _Non, la panique avait été présente bien avant._ Lorsque Sam lui avait appris que Steve avait affronté le Soldat de l'Hiver et que Maria n'avait pas été fichue de dire s'il avait pu descendre des héliporteurs avant qu'ils n'explosent. Natasha eut envie de grincer des dents. Elle tourna donc sa frustration sur la seule personne en présence.

« Alors, puisque ce n'est pas Kate… elle commença acerbement.

\- Sharon, répondit la fausse infirmière, et elle eut le bon sens de paraitre honteuse. Agent Treize.

\- Fury soupçonnait ça ? continua Natasha sans délicatesse aucune. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a assignée à sa protection ?

\- Non. Pas qu'il me l'ait dit. Il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un garde un œil sur Captain America. »

Natasha laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Nick ne comprenait pas Steve _du tout_. Elle était prête à parier qu'il aurait accepté sans trop protester qu'un de ses voisins soit un agent du SHIELD pour autant qu'on lui eût _dit_. Il lui aurait même certainement proposé de la conduire au Triskelion les jours où leurs horaires coïncidaient et aurait peut-être été moins réticent à l'idée de l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

Le meilleur moyen de gagner la confiance de Steve, c'était d'être prêt à lui donner la sienne.

« Pas très efficace, elle railla.

\- J'aurais aimé faire plus, se résigna l'Agent Treize. Mais Rumlow m'a surprise, a pris le dessus et je n'ai pas pu empêcher le décollage… »

Elle posa sa tête sur son poing et ferma les yeux, avec l'air d'accepter tous les reproches que Natasha pourrait lui faire comme s'ils étaient entièrement justifiés. Ils étaient justifiés. ( _hypocrite_ )

Pendant un long moment, aucune ne parla. Il y eut juste le silence, le courant d'air frais, le sang sur le plancher et la quiche au milieu. Comme si c'était normal, comme si elles étaient _amies_ ,comme si elles se reposaient simplement après une journée trop longue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda finalement Natasha, moins mordante.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'Agent Treize. FBI, CIA, services secrets… qui voudra bien de moi, je suppose. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de rebâtir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Lui, Hill et vous ? »

Natasha se demanda brièvement si son interlocutrice savait que Nick était encore vivant. Puis elle réalisa amèrement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait faire Steve. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait être de retour au bloc opératoire pour une nouvelle chirurgie et elle n'attendrait pas de nouvelles de Sam avant longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu du Soldat de l'Hiver. Elle ne savait même pas si cet abruti s'était _laissé tuer_. Elle avait besoin ( _envie_ ) de parler à Steve mais il était inconscient et tout ce qu'elle avait était une quiche.

« Non, » elle répondit fermement, comme si elle n'avait aucun doute.

Steve méritait des vacances. Pas d'être pressé de tous les côtés par des gens voulant qu'il palliât l'absence d'une agence corrompue.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » murmura l'Agent Treize.

Et elle arracha un autre morceau de quiche.

Une nouvelle fois, des bruits se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Mais cette fois-ci, Natasha ne se tendit pas. C'étaient des pas francs sur les marches et des échos de conversation, pas des assassins cherchant à finir Captain America et ses alliés. L'autre agent esquissa un geste vers son arme, mais le calme de la Veuve Noire la rassura et elle reprit sa posture ordinaire, détendue mais toujours alerte.

« … juste ' _Chez Steve'_ , se plaignait une voix sur le palier. Elle nous prend pour qui ?

\- Pour des gens avec tellement de questions qu'ils sont prêts à obéir sans discuter pour l'espoir d'avoir des réponses, » répondit platement une autre.

Et Natasha sourit, _sourit_ , parce que l'instant d'après, Stark et Clint débarquaient dans son champ de vision. Clint s'en était sorti et, à en croire son discret hochement de tête, tout le monde chez lui était sauf, et c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle avait eu depuis trop longtemps.

Stark, en costume hors de prix et un attaché-case à la main, prenait la mesure de la scène avec un air béat. Était-ce la présence de l'Agent Treize qui le perturbait ? L'absence de Steve ? Le sang sur le sol ? Le fait que deux agents d'une organisation récemment démantelée mangeaient de la quiche comme si le monde n'était pas tombé en morceau autour d'elles ? Tout ça à la fois ?

« Ok, j'ai quelque chose comme mille cinq cents douze questions pressantes, mais je vais commencer avec trois. Ou est Rogers ? Qui c'est celle-là ? Et bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Hôpital, » répondit Natasha.

Imperturbable à l'extérieur, elle ne put empêcher l'empathie de pointer le bout de son nez quand elle vit le plus pur soulagement se peindre sur les visages de Stark et Clint. Visiblement, ne pas savoir avait été aussi dur pour eux que ça l'avait été pour elle.

« L'Agent Treize, elle continua sans temps mort. Ex-SHIELD. Chargée de la protection de Steve.

\- Super boulot, ironisa Stark en levant le pouce dans sa direction.

\- Et Fury est mort, » finit Natasha en l'ignorant simplement.

Elle raconterait tout à Clint, bien sûr, mais pas devant Stark et l'Agent Treize.

Rassuré quant à sa plus grande inquiétude, l'archer déposa son arme et carquois contre le comptoir et plaça une chaise supplémentaire pour s'y installer. Puis, à la grande confusion du milliardaire, il imita les deux femmes et piocha dans le plat.

« D'accord, c'est quoi le truc avec la tarte ? Et avec l'appart' ? débita Stark. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve dans un appartement mal isolé dont le proprio est à l'hosto à bouffer de la tarte ? Est-ce que c'est un truc d'espion ? Ou est-ce que vous avez tous perdu la boule ? C'est ça ? Vous êtes tous fous ? Tout ce bordel a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ? Parce que…

\- Stark, interrompit Clint. Bouclez-là, prenez une chaise et servez-vous. Cap' laisse des restes exactement pour ce genre d'occasion. »

Toujours pas très au clair, l'intéressé obéit néanmoins sans discuter. Sous le regard attentif des trois ex-agents du SHIELD, il arracha un morceau de quiche avec les doigts et l'avala.

« Voilà, vous êtes contents ? On peut passer à mes mille cinq cents neuf questions restantes ?

\- Allez-y, fit Natasha avec un mouvement du menton.

\- Elle a le niveau d'accréditation requis ? s'enquit-il en désignant l'Agent Treize.

\- Tout autant que vous, » répondit naturellement l'espionne.

Elle aurait pu jurer que la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Stark, lui, grimaça mais ne débattit pas le point ; une preuve s'il en était que Clint avait raison sur l'espoir d'avoir des réponses.

« Bien, d'abord, dans quel état est Rogers ? Sur une échelle de 'hey je suis un super-soldat je peux encaisser quelques extra-terrestres' à 'je vais aller dormir une grosse soixantaine d'années pour récupérer' ?

\- Il n'avait pas été trop gravement blessé avant d'être congelé. Contrairement à cette fois. »

Natasha n'avait presque pas réussi à conserver un ton neutre. Elle était restée assez longtemps à l'hôpital pour avoir une bonne idée de l'état désastreux de Steve et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que quiconque plaisante de ça. _Quatre balles, multiples lacérations, une liste d'os brisés longue comme un jour sans pain, des hémorragies internes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, poumons perforés et noyés, pertes de sang massives, trop massives…_ Oui, ça clouerait le bec de Stark mais elle ne pouvait pas réduire cela à une bête énumération. Pas quand elle ne pouvait y intégrer tout le reste, dont Bucky.

« Ou est-il ? Quelqu'un est avec lui ? On peut lui rendre visite ?

\- Moins de personnes savent où il est, mieux il se porte. Sam est avec lui et me préviendra s'il devait y avoir un développement. Pas de visite tant qu'il est inconscient et n'a pas son mot à dire dessus, déclara Natasha d'un ton sans appel.

\- Qui est Sam ? demanda Clint avant que le milliardaire ne pût protester.

\- La Faucon. Un allié. Et ami de Steve. On peut lui faire confiance.

\- Certain ? insista Stark. Parce que vu les derniers événements, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la mieux placée pour juger qui est digne de confiance. »

Natasha ne le gratifia même pas d'une réponse. Elle lui jeta juste son regard le plus noir auquel il répondit instinctivement d'un mouvement de recul, avant de se reprendre. Sam était vraisemblablement la seule personne qui méritait vraiment la confiance de Steve et elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour l'abri et l'aide. De plus elle n'aurait jamais, _jamais,_ confié la sécurité de Steve à quelqu'un dont elle n'était pas absolument certaine de la loyauté et le fait que Stark l'impliquât lui donnait envie de l'encastrer dans le mur. ( _il avait raison de douter_ ) A la place, elle reprit un morceau de quiche.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Pierce ? s'enquit l'Agent Treize, achevant de dissiper la tension.

\- Mort, avec tout le conseil à l'exception de Hawley.

\- Rumlow et l'équipe Strike ?

\- Aucune idée. Rumlow était dans les étages du Triskelion quand l'héliporteur s'y est écrasé, mais identifier tous les corps va prendre des semaines.

\- Hill s'en occupe ? supputa Clint.

\- Elle essaie. Les autorités fédérales ne sont pas très coopératives.

\- Et le type avec le bras en métal ? intervint brusquement Stark. Il s'en est sorti ? Il faut le chercher pour l'éliminer ? C'est –

\- Non ! » coupa brusquement Natasha.

Elle se maudit de son manque de retenue quand elle vit trois paires d'yeux inquisiteurs fixées sur elle. Elle blâma sa fatigue. ( _son inquiétude_ ) Comment expliquait-elle maintenant que non seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il avait survécu, mais qu'en plus il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Iron Man se mît à sa poursuite parce que le Soldat de l'Hiver était Bucky Barnes et que Steve ne les pardonnerait jamais s'ils ne lui laissaient pas au moins la chance d'essayer ? Tout ça sans trahir la confiance de Steve et en prenant en compte l'impulsivité de Stark ?

Il finirait par apprendre qui était le Soldat de l'Hiver, Natasha ne se faisait pas d'illusion là-dessus. Ces informations étaient certainement au nombre de celles qu'elle avait rendues publiques ; s'il n'était pas déjà au courant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en disséquer la masse. Mais peut-être du temps était tout ce dont elle avait besoin ? Le temps qu'elle pût y réfléchir à tête reposée, le temps que Steve se réveillât, le temps que Stark se trouvât une autre occupation compulsive ?

« Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est sorti, elle commença lentement, prudemment. Il s'est battu contre Steve, donc je suppose qu'il a perdu. Sinon, il l'aurait achevé. »

( _ou alors Barnes s'était souvenu_ )

Elle espérait que Barnes se fût souvenu.

La part rationnelle de son être arguait que c'était parce que, même s'il avait été repoussé une deuxième fois, le Soldat de l'Hiver reviendrait inexorablement pour finir sa mission tandis que Bucky Barnes pourrait les laisser tranquilles. Mais la part rationnelle de son être n'avait pas de poids dans ce débat : elle espérait contre toute logique que Barnes se fût souvenu parce que c'était ce que Steve voulait désespérément. C'était la seule raison dont elle avait besoin.

« Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas le genre de personne sur laquelle on fonce tête baissée, Stark. Il y a beaucoup plus en jeu ; on ne peut pas se permettre que vous fassiez une connerie. »

Il n'était pas convaincu, c'était clair dans la suspicion avec laquelle il la regardait. Clint et l'Agent Treize avaient également flairé qu'elle cachait encore quelque chose, mais personne ne le mentionna. Tout le monde avait encore trop d'interrogations et elle était la seule à pouvoir y répondre. Ce qui, franchement, était tout aussi pénible pour elle que pour eux.

Elle avait besoin ( _envie_ ) de parler à Steve, et à la place elle se coltinait Stark.

« Et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? » il demanda.

C'était toute la question, n'est-ce pas ? Natasha savait très bien quel était son plan, à elle : faire profil bas pendant quelques temps, se trouver, décider, reconstruire sa vie, convaincre Steve d'en faire de même. Elle avait également quelques idées sur son plan, à lui : en fonction de la survie du Soldat de l'Hiver, le retrouver ou faire son deuil, traquer les restes d'Hydra et leur faire payer, le tout en sauvant occasionnellement le monde. Mais _Le Plan_ ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle avait fait assez. Elle s'était révélée et s'était électrocutée et avait affronté le Soldat de l'Hiver et s'était pris un missile et avait vu son ami détruit et elle n'était pas prête à donner plus.

Elle était trop éreintée et trop vide pour se préoccuper du _Plan._

« Je ne sais pas, elle répondit honnêtement. Débattez-en avec Hill.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle est avec nous ? » avança Clint, envisageant l'éventualité à contrecœur.

Natasha l'avait fait plus volontiers. Maria travaillant pour Hydra était absurde, complètement, totalement, elle les avait sauvés, les avait amenés à Nick, avait abattu les héliporteurs, mais, lorsqu'elle avait vu Steve disparaitre derrière les portes du bloc opératoire, son sang jusqu'aux coudes, elle avait sérieusement envisagé la possibilité, l'avait disséquée avec toute l'amertume ( _l'inquiétude. la peur panique_ ) qui la trempait jusqu'aux os.

« Oui. »

Clint en fut soulagé. L'Agent Treize aussi. Stark était trop occupé à se faire des notes mentales sur tout ce dont ils devraient discuter pour exprimer une quelconque émotion.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa Natasha. Elle avait fait sa part et passait maintenant le relais. Clint et Maria et l'Agent Treize pourraient essayer de rassembler tous les agents encore loyaux, Maria et Stark pourraient essayer de trouver une solution à la sécurité mondiale dans son ensemble et étudier toutes les ramifications de la chute du SHIELD, et elle pourrait disparaître.

Elle pourrait réclamer le lit de Steve et dormir, puis continuer à vider son garde-manger le lendemain matin. Elle pourrait lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, envoyer Sam se reposer quelques heures pendant qu'elle prendrait son tour de garde à son chevet. Elle pourrait aussi chercher un médecin de confiance pour s'assurer qu'il reçût les meilleurs soins, et peut-être même demander à Stark des gardes sûrs à poster devant sa porte.

Elle pourrait tout, _tout_ , raconter à Clint. A quel point la méfiance de Fury lui avait fait mal et à quel point la confiance de Steve l'avait rendue contente et déterminée à la mériter. La _peur_ qui l'avait envahie lorsque le Soldat de l'Hiver l'avait atteinte à l'épaule, la même, ou presque, que celle que le Hulk avait provoquée. Le flou qu'elle ressentait en pensant à sa vie, là-dehors, à la portée de tous, l'embrouillamini de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démêler. Il pourrait l'aider à y voir clair.

Elle pourrait parler à Steve, trouver quelque chose de mieux que « _ce n'est pas de ta faute_ », glisser un mot sur Sharon, une recommandation ou un avertissement, selon les conclusions de son enquête, le rassurer sur le sort de Clint. Remercier Sam.

Natasha regarda le sang piétiné sur le sol, qui appartenait à un homme vivant, puis l'Agent Treize, qui surveillait encore l'appartement de Steve même après la fin, puis Stark, qui tenait absolument à aider, puis Clint, avec qui rien n'avait changé, puis les dernières miettes de quiche, qui était stupidement réconfortante ( _une attention de Steve_ ) et elle s'accorda ce qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée depuis des lustres : elle bailla.

Elle était fatiguée.

Elle irait mieux demain.


End file.
